An Awkward Situation
by RiddikulusWaterbender
Summary: Remus is left in an awkward situation and a friend saves the day! NO SLASH! Reviews would be nice, but I won't beg for them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the series. They are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>A head stealthily emerged from the depths of a large bush in the Forbidden Forest, as if it was hiding from something. It belonged to an anxious man with light brown hair and bits of grey in it. It was none other than Remus Lupin.<p>

The morning after Peter had escaped, Remus had found himself in the Forbidden Forest. He figured that when he transformed yesterday night, he must have ran into the forest. Then he realized he transformed when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there. Despite being incredibly exhausted, he immediately picked himself up from the ground. He was prepared to march straight to the hospital wing, fearing that he harmed the children. Before he could, however, he looked down. Thankfully, he looked down right before he was visible from the grounds. With a soft curse, he ran back into the shadows and leaped into the nearest bush. Even though it was very dark in the forest, he still felt slightly paranoid. What if someone saw him without him realizing they were there?

The bush was at the edge of the forest, but also in the shadows so that he could look at the grounds while remaining unseen. Red slowly crept up his cheeks as he searched frantically for the things he was looking for. He finally spotted them near the Whomping Willow where he transformed. Now how was he going to get them without being seen? He didn't have his wand- it was over there too- and they were too far away to try summoning them without a wand.

Darn it. He tiredly put his face in his hand. He had already dismissed the idea of just running over to the pile and grabbing them. What if the students saw! He couldn't bear to think of how humiliating it would be for him and how scarring it would be for the children.

Still, no one was there. Maybe he could- but wait! There were still windows. Someone would just be looking out the window and see him. Out of the question. He could use an owl, but as he can plainly see, there weren't any owls around. He could yell for help, but he didn't want anyone to see him like this. What if the wrong person came?

He gave a tired sigh. There was no possible way to get to them without showing himself. He wished he had an invisibility cloak.

A soft panting from behind made him jump and quickly turn towards the noise. A large grim-like black dog was sitting down with the pile and the wand in its mouth. It was happily wagging its tail back and forth, and was giving Remus a look of pure amusement. Remus was startled.

"S-S-Sirius!" Remus stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Then he saw the objects in Sirius's mouth. He looked from the base of the Whomping Willow, to Sirius, to the Willow, and back to Sirius again. "Er, thank you," he said reaching over the bush to retrieve the objects from Sirius's mouth without revealing himself. Once he had his wand in his hand, he tapped the ripped pile and muttered "_Reparo_". Picking up the repaired pile, he motioned for Sirius to turn around. Sirius obeyed.

After a short while, Remus spoke up again.

"You can turn around now."

The dog turned around to see Remus standing up and finishing a button on his shirt.

Remus smoothed down his pants and put his wand away. "Much better."

Sirius transformed back into his human form and struggled not to laugh. He failed and started laughing hysterically.

"Ha! You should've seen yourself! So hopeless!"

Remus's cheeks were now fully red. Seeing this, Sirius laughed even harder.

"It's not funny! Do you know how humiliating it would have been if I tried getting them myself?" Sirius was still laughing loudly and Remus had to quiet him down.

"Shhh! Do you want to be found? Someone might hear you!"

Sirius's laugh died down into snickers and Remus furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Remus looked the other way with a small sigh and folded his arms until Sirius stopped.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said, his voice still with amusement in it. "I'm done."

Remus looked back at him, his face still slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Why are you hear anyways? Aren't you supposed to be on the run somewhere?" he asked him. Sirius smirked playfully.

"I am, but I had to see old Moony before I go." He ruffled Remus's hair, leaving it in a mess when he was done.

Remus smoothed down his hair and said, "But you already saw me yesterday."

"No, I meant today," Sirius replied. "I figured you would have trouble getting your clothes once you ran into the Forest last night."

Sirius started to snicker again and Remus sighed softly.

"Are you done yet?" He asked wearily.

"Yep!" Sirius grinned. "Well, I'll be going..." He paused to think.

"Places?"

"Yeah. Now go to class, Moony." Sirius waved goodbye and transformed back into a black dog.

"Bye, Padfoot." Remus said as he watched Sirius run through the trees. He made sure he had everything on him before stepping into the light and walking towards the castle. He was lucky that Sirius was there, because if he didn't come, he would have had a hard time sneaking into the castle without his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A/N: Yeah, so I've always wondered how Lupin got his clothes after running into the forest. I know this probably didn't happen and Sirius would not have come, but I felt like doing this. :P**


End file.
